dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Judy Hopps
Judith Laverne Hopps, or simply Judy Hopps, is a police officer, and a character in Dimensional Clash IX. She is allies with Nick Wilde. Appearance Judy is a gray, slender bunny with large ears and purple eyes. She usually wears a cop uniform, with a belt equipped to hold equipment. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Judy has fox repellent, mainly used against criminals. *iCarrot. *She has a gun. JUST in case!! Abilities *Hopps is fast and athletic. *She can dig. Personality Judy is a police officer; thus, she follows and obeys the law and usually dislikes it if anyone breaks it. On the other side, Judy always attempts to accomplish anything, no matter how impossible it is, and no matter what species of animal she is. Otherwise, Judy is friendly, energetic, and careful. She also has a progressive point of view, pushing for species equality and fighting against discrimination amongst the mammals of Zootopia. Pre-Clash Biography From childhood, Judy has held the belief that predators and prey should be treated equally, and made attempts to refrain from acting on bigotry herself. Due to her childhood experiences, however, having been bullied by a fox, Judy has a mild fear of predators (mainly foxes), whether she wanted to admit it or not; so much so that it manifests as unintentional prejudice itself. After being pestered into taking a canister of fox repellent during her move from Bunnyburrows to Zootopia by her folks, Judy made the conscious decision to keep the canister by her side for a majority of the film. When she first spotted Nick snooping about the streets, she immediately assumed him to be in the midst of a scam, following and nearly assaulting him with the canister, all due to the fact that he was a fox. When it appears that Nick was merely an innocent civilian looking to buy ice cream for his son, she felt ashamed of her bigotry, which caused her to overcompensate in hopes of redeeming herself, wanting to be progressive and unbiased, while hypocritically claiming others to be otherwise; this would ultimately make her a pawn to Nick's scams, in the end, while simultaneously teaching her a valuable lesson reflecting both life and herself. The events of Judy's first few months in Zootopia would ultimately blossom a more mature, practical, diligent and legitimately progressive individual. Through her experiences, she discovers the downside of having an overly idealistic mentality carry you through life, and that the world is a problematic and messed up place, filled with issues such as prejudice, learning that all mammals - be they predator or prey, foxes or rabbits - can be victims of bigotry, even when it is unintentional. No matter the species, all animals have feelings, hopes and dreams, all of which can be destroyed by preconceived notions and constant underestimation. As such, all should strive to live and accept one another for who they are inside, and not the stereotypes they have been labeled as by society. Even with this new outlook on life, Judy would still contend to the method of trying. Using her success and experiences as proof, she implores those around her to make an effort to see beyond stereotypes, to prove your worth and to reach your goals in spite of all that may go against you, with the belief that these positive actions can ultimately lead to a better world, becoming the physical representation of Zootopia's meaningful motto, "anyone can be anything". Notable Actions Relationships Nick Wilde Judy finds Nick to be a close ally and friend. While annoyed by a few of his antics and teases, he makes up to be a good friend and is always by her side. Trivia *Judy was originally going to be much more rough and aggressive in the original draft of Zootopia. *Judy Hopps' name is unintentionally coincidental to Judy Hoffs. *In DCIX, she will be a bit more similar to her first draft, easily irritated and quite bossy, she will make a perfect team-mate with Arkachurus. *She was very upset when she heard reports that John Lasseter, the founder of Pixar and her inspiration, had been sexually harassing female employees. When she was told that Disney was forcing him to resign as a result, she sighed and said "We have a LOT of damage to clean". She was also upset when she found out that Walt Disney, her hero, was racist, sexist and anti-Semitic, though she was happy when she heard that he employed people with different backgrounds on the basis of their talent and made anti-Nazi propaganda cartoons under pressure from the U.S. Government. *She strongly adores her five year old niece, Cotton, and wants to have children of her own with Nick. Names she'd like include Alan, Robin, Red, and Violet. Her acquaintances, former Disney and Pixar actors Snow White, Cinderella, Tinkerbell, Aurora, Maid Marian, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Sally Finklestein, Nala, Esmeralda, Megara, Fa Mulan, Jane Porter, Kida, Dory, Grace, Sally Carrera, Tiana, Charlotte La Bouff (also known as Lottie), Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa, Honey Lemon, Joy, and Moana understand her desires, as they want kids as well. She has spoken to former Pixar actress Helen Parr (also known as Elastigirl) about her wishes due to her love of her baby son and youngest child Jack-Jack, and she immediately understood. Category:Player Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters Category:Bunnies Category:Zootopia Category:Striker Category:Disney Characters Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Cartoon Category:Lagomorphs Category:Newcomers